A Change of Clothes
by LanieEspo22
Summary: Hotch and Emily had a secret and all it took was the need to change clothes to blow their secret out of the water
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Criminal Minds (be a nice xmas present though *Hint Hint*)**

**Made a couple of changes. Not to the story but Gramatically and the sentance structures. To make it, make more sense.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hotch and Emily had been together for months now, specifically 12 months next Friday and they were getting used to being with each other nearly every minute of every day. Emily couldn't help but smile when she thought about Friday. They had both taken the day off (for different reasons of course) but they were spending the entire day together and Jack was going to stay with Jess that night and presuming that they didn't get a case it was going to be perfect.<p>

JJ looked over in concern for her friend and was astonished to find her smiling. They were driving back from an interview turned crime scene when the family member they were supposed to be interviewing had turned out to be the UNSUB. Emily had ended up having to take him down and unfortunately that meant that her white blouse was stained with blood that would never come out.

"Hey Em, you ok? Are you sure you don't want to get home to change." JJ asked the concerned tone seeping through to the words.

"Yeah, I'm fine you know apart from being covered in blood but I'll survive it could of and has been worse. And anyways I have my go bag in the car. I'll get change back at the office"

They both smiled at that, it was sad but true that Emily had been through so much worse and considering that she wasn't hurt minus some bruising they were both counting themselves lucky. Emily was also grateful that she had put her go bag in the car this morning because three months ago she had moved in with Aaron and no one on the team knew, it was there little secret. Emily was still thinking when the car came to a stop and she was surprised to see that they were already at the security gate at Quantico. The officer looked at Emily and immediately the alarm bells went off, she was covered in blood which was not a normal sight for the poor security guard and to be honest he looked a little sick. It took them 15 minutes to get through security once it was determined that they were not injured of being held hostage. In the garage as they hoped out of the car Emily swore, JJ heard it and rushed around to her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Okay a little sore but I left my keys in my desk so somehow I'll have to go get them without anyone seeing me like this."

She said indicating the blood, she didn't want anyone freaking out the rest of the team knew what happened but they left out the part of Emily being so close to the UNSUB and if Aaron saw her like this he would flip.

"Oh well, I have a blanket in the back, you could wrap that around yourself. Yes, it will look odd but no one will be able to see the blood or tell me where your keys are and I will go get them, you choose."

"Grab me the blanket." Emily grumbled. JJ didn't like the fact that they weren't telling the rest of the team the full story, they had kept to many secrets in the past and it had cost them dearly but JJ also knew how much she didn't like people touching her desk. Emily didn't look at JJ knowing that she would be trying to hold back a triumphant smirk.

They were in the elevator when they heard a shout to hold the elevator, unfortunately for both JJ and Emily they didn't recognise the voices as Strauss's both ladies looked at each other in despair as she stepped into the elevator straightening up as she saw Emily.

"Are you okay Agent Prentiss?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Then tell me Agent Prentiss why do you have a blanket wrapped around you in the middle of July and why do you have blood on your neck?"

Emily stiffened and turned to look in the mirrored wall of the elevator, wiping her neck as she went.

"Well ma'am we went to interview a family, and as it turns out one of the family members was the UNSUB and didn't like our line of questioning and I ended up having to shoot him." Emily took a breath then looked at Strauss and realised that she didn't understand so she opened the blanket up Strauss gasped "as I was trying to negotiate he steped forward, reached for my gun. He was standing rather close when I shot him ma'am. I left my keys in my desk and my go bags in my car and I didn't think it was hugely appropriate to walk in like I am, so the blankets covering me up."

Strauss still looked fairly shocked at the sight of blood as she wasn't used to seeing it so up close and personal especially knowing that the person that was covered in it was also responsible for it being there, Strauss let these thoughts pass through her brain for about ten seconds then regained her composure.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that Agent Prentiss will you be alright?" She knew the answer already it was almost monthly that the agents of the BAU shot or saw somebody get shot and even though some would argue that it never gets easier, compulsory counselling seesions become irrelevant especially when the agents who are being interviewed wrote the questions.

"No ma'am but if I do have the need to talk to someone I will." Emily lied, but thankfully the elevator reached its destination before Strauss could say another word. Emily wasn't looking forward to entering the bull pen she knew as soon as her team saw her that they would panic but alas there was nothing she could do but grin and bear it.

* * *

><p>THE BULL PEN<p>

Garcia had heard that a simple interview had turned bad for her two leading ladies so she decided to surprise them and take them out to lunch. She was the first one to see Emily and she let out an involuntary gasp and her thoughts immediately turned bad, was Emily hurt? If so why was she at the BAU instead of a hospital? And more to the point why did no body tell her? Morgan was talking to Garcia when she let out her gasp and spun around. And from there it was like a domino effect inadvertently each member of the team let another know that something was wrong with Emily.

"Prentiss what the hell happened?" Morgan yelled, attracting the attention of the entire BAU team and more specifically Hotch and Rossi. She needed to stop this train wreck before it got too far.

"STOP!" she yelled as people started to demand answers from her.

"Okay so you all know what happened with the family, and the fact that I ended up having to shoot the UNSUB, what I may have skimmed over is that I accidently let him get a little too close, then I had to shoot him and, well it got a little messy BUT I am fine."

She opened up the blanket just enough so that only the team could see; Garcia let out another gasp and went considerably pale, the rest of the team were able to censor their responses to more appropriate ones Hotch straightened up and went pale, both Dave and Hotch looked angry and Morgan looked pissed off, JJ had already seen it so she wasn't looking and neither was Reid and frankly Emily didn't blame him.

"Hotch could I talk to you in your office please?"

The team turned concerned her voice had come out sounding more vunerable then she meant it to but she could feel the blood drying and she really wanted to change.

"Sure come up to my office."

As they both walked away the team turned to JJ. Dave was the first one to talk to JJ "Ok how bad Emily is actually?" JJ took a breath and told them the story again with full details. When JJ had finished her explanation they all looked over to Hotch's office and saw him handing her something. None of the team missed the extended hand holding. They all looked at each other had they missed something? Surely not they decided, they would have realised, or they would have told them after all, there a family. As they came out of Hotch's office they tried and failed to look busy.

"I'm going to go get changed I'll be back in about a half an hour okay?"

"You need a half an hour to get changed?" asked Reid Emily just turned and walked away letting the rest of the team deal with the the doctors obvious lack off tact. Morgan, Gibbs slapped him and Hotch and Rossi gave him a lecture on what not to ask and tell a women. JJ however was much more interested in something different and motioned Garcia to follow her.

"What's up cupcake?" Garcia asked curiously as they hopped into the elevator.

"I don't know something's up with Emily and Hotch."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Emily said that she left her keys to the car in her desk but she didn't go near her desk and Hotch handed her something."

"Hmm that is odd."

The ladies made it down to the garage and looked around for Emily's car but they couldn't see it so they looked for Emily. Garcia almost squealed when she found her, it was only because JJ clamped her hand over her mouth that she wasnt able to. She was walking over to Hotch's car both their jaws dropped when they saw her open it and grab clothes out of the boot. Before she saw them they scurried out of the garage and to Garcia's office to discuss this new development.

* * *

><p>GARCIA'S OFFICE<p>

"When the hell did that happen?" JJ asked no one in particular as she flopped into a chair wishing that she had some form of alcohol

"Well two things 1. Why did she hide it from us? Were a family, families don't have secrets. 2. We should tell the guys."

JJ looked torn on Garcia's second comment she wanted to know what the profilers thought but telling them still felt wrong. Eventually her need for more opinions one and she told Garcia to call a team meeting (minus Hotch and Emily).

The team had barely got through the door when Garcia told them in a totally blunt, cheerful Garcianess way that she was famous for.

"The Bossman and Gumdrop are doing it." She said as a matter of factly. JJ was staring open mouth at Garcia

"We do not know that." She said looking at her friends "we have suspicions."

"Detail shmetails."

But unfortunately the damage was already done Reid was taking a sip of his coffee when Garcia made her announcement so subsequently half of it was now down his shirt but the look on Morgan and Rossi's face was priceless, JJ wished she had a camera.

"No way." Rossi said "we would have realised, we're world renowned profilers and we would have noticed the changes in their behaviour.

"What's your evidence Baby Girl?" Morgan asked fairly diplomatically.

"Well Jayje here had a feeling that something was amiss so we followed Emily down, when she was goping to her car, but her car wasn't there then we saw her go over to Hotch's car and get clothes out of the boot."

Everyone sat in silence pondering Garcia's comments, granted there was a lot of possible explanations which Reid pointed out to the girls.

"Well the only reason I was curious is that Em told me that she left her car keys in her desk, then I saw Hotch hand her something and suddenly she was going to the garage without even going to her desk. Oh and when we were coming home she said the car not my car"

JJ tacked that last bit on almost subconsciously, she hadn't remembered till just then and she could see that that last bit was what stuck with people the most, the way people wordthings is how the BAU team gathers information and insight into people.

"Maybe we should just ask them?" Reid said sheepishly but the rest of the team just gave him looks to say "you're joking right?"

"No. we have to trick them into telling us more information." Garcia said determindely.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and in a short time the had plan SHEADI See if Hotch and Emily are Doing It. (I know catchy name).

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. <strong>

**Please Review **

**Should I go on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Sorry this is so short it is mainly a filler chapter. **

* * *

><p>When Emily came back all clean and perky she set out to look for the rest of her team. She knew that Aaron was in a meeting but had no idea where the rest of them where <em>'oh well, I guess I just do some paperwork until they get back they probably went out to lunch.' <em>She thought. So she set off to work she powered through hers and before she knew it she had done Derek's and Reid's plus when she looked at the clock she had been doing paperwork for two and a half hours! Where were they? She tried all of their cells but no one answered, she started to worry, no matter how much time had passed since Foyet every time someone didn't answer their phone and she didn't know where they were she got a little panicky. She could see they people around her getting nervous with her pacing so she went to Aarons office and sat on the couch before she knew it her eyes were closing and she had fallen asleep.

The sound of Morgan's boisterous laugh woke her up, she quickly straightened herself up and went over to the balcony. Being the nerd that she was she decided to go for a Mrs Weasley that way they would know that she was serious but mostly worried, however she also wanted them to know that she was just glad that they were okay.

"Where Have You Been!" everyone froze. "Offices empty, no note, message bank, for all I knew you could have died." At those words the team all visibly winced, realising how she must of felt they all apologised and told her it wouldn't happen again however nobody, not even Reid would tell her where they were (well the truth was that they all gave her excuses, but she could tell that they were lying.) But all she could think of was going home to her bed and forgetting that this day ever happened. However her team had other plans three hours later she was resting her eyes on her desk when she felt someone standing next to her, when she looked up she saw a concerned JJ standing over her, when she looked over she saw Derek and Spencer with the same concerned expression on their faces.

"What's up JJ?"

"Are you are okay? Do you want me to take you home?"

"I'm fine, sleepy, but fine. Thanks though but I'm fine, Hotch is taking me home in a half hour."

"okay if your sure, call me if you need anything okay?"

"I promise JJ, now go home and see that beautiful little boy of yours."

With that JJ was off home and a half hour later Hotch and Emily were leaving to little did they know that someone was following them to see where they went. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you Enjoy<strong>

**Please Review **


End file.
